Temptation at it's finest
by FoRsak3n
Summary: YunaxLulu: Tidus has been gone for far too long, but it looks like love had been in front of Yuna the entire time. Though, how will the Gullwing hold up when the Black Mage's actions become intimate? :Oneshot yuri/Possible M content, I'm not exactly sure:


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2

--

She had defeated Sin, been given the title of High Summoner, saved Spira from the Vegnagun, and had even won the hearts of Al Bhed, Youth League and New Yevon followers' alike; but there was still something missing. It was as if this unknown substance was missing from inside her heart. Something that couldn't be achieved unless given to her by someone whom had meant the world to the female; something that only Tidus has achieved within the girl's lifetime. She longed to be loved. To once again feel the warm embrace of someones arms holding her tight. An action she had thought Tidus would always be there to do. Though, things change and progress over time, and poor Yuna was slowly starting to grasp the concept that she would probably never see the star player for the Zanarkand Abes ever again.

As much as she hated to even think of such a dreadful thing as those containing doubt or regret, considering her usual cheerful nature, the nineteen year old was finally giving up on her dreams. Accepting defeat when she had fought it for so long. The brunette Gullwing was now starting to tire of always believing in hope, when it was absolutely obvious that all hope had been lost. What was the point anymore? What use was it to search for spheres now since the only reason she started in the first place was to search for clues as to locating her lost lover.

Giving a low, almost inaudible sigh, those multi-colored orbs of hers consisting of a teal and aquamarine closed before Yuna had moved to lean her back against a random wall making up the hallways leading into the bridge of the Celsius. Allowing her body to slowly drop, the female slid down the walls' cool surface; crouching as her arms went to cross over her bare legs at the same time. That long fraction of a blue and white skirt draping at her side while the Gullwing pushed her forehead into the intertwined limbs; hiding her face away from the rest of the world while Rikku just sort of had a panic attack at the way Yuna was acting. Pacing back and forth while waving her arms around dramatically. Drastically trying to think of a way to cheer her cousin up before she had hyperventilated or something along those lines.

One of Rikku's specialties; over-reacting.

"This is disasterific! No, no, no, Yunie! This is wrong... All wrong. You're supposed to be happy! See?... See, Paine?!"

Hearing the blonde Al Bhed mention for the Ex-Summoner to look at the silver haired warrior, Yuna slowly lifted her head. Doing this only after she had heard the odd sound of shuffling against the metal floor. It must have been caused by Rikku running because by the time the brunette lifted her head to gaze at the fellow sphere hunters, her cousin was standing directly beside the elder female; using her index fingers to push the corners of Paine's lips into a smile in order to prove that if Paine is smiling, then Yuna should be smiling too.

Grumbling with a low huff, those crimson eyes of the warrior glared down at the spunky blonde before swatting her away. Pulling away from the girl while crossing her arms in an annoyed fashion, she turned her back to the two while she stood there in her typical stance; closing her orbs now before speaking out to the hyperactive Al Bhed.

"Try that again and I promise that the out come will be painful."

Though, almost instantly ignoring Highwind when the thief shot her a frown, Paine glanced over her shoulder to the Ex-Summoner, watching as Rikku knelt down at her side now to try and comfort the almost depressed hero. Leaning against her cousin's body some, Yuna gave another sigh while she continued to distantly stare at the floor; turning thoughts over in her labyrinth of a mind. Blinking a few times, as if something had registered into her thoughts, the brunette Gullwing proceeded to lift her head before nodding to her friend. It was high time that she stopped feeling sorry for herself and tried to make the best of the situation. Giving them one of her genuine, patent Yuna smiles that seemed to melt the hearts of many men, the sphere hunter giggled before tilting her head in a sweet gesture.

"I-I...I think you're right Rikku. From this point on, I'm going to try and stay strong. Not only for myself, but in the memory of him. He would want me to... right?"

Giggling happily in reply to her cousin's words, Highwind threw her arms around Yuna's neck in a tight hug, almost knocking the elder teen over from the force of it all. Laughing to how the simplest things would excite Rikku , the Ex-Summoner moved to return the hug to the said thief before bringing her petite body to stand; her fragment of a skirt brushing against her long, bare leg as she stood. Cupping her hands behind her body innocently, the female started to lightly sway in a happy manor. One of Yuna's stances that she had always seemed to do when she was cheerful. Closing her orbs as she permitted a gentle smile to cross her face, the female spoke out, trying to come up with something to occupy her mind away from thoughts of _him._

"Do you think if would alright if we took a trip to Besaid and stayed for awhile? I wish to see how Lulu and Wakka are doing if that's okay."

As if Yuna hadn't the need to tell her twice, Rikku nodded her head quickly before running out of the compartment; heading straight for the bridge in order to inform Brother of their new destination. It wasn't long before the air ship changed in directions, shifting enough to where Paine and Yuna could feel the sudden sway of gravity take effect. Either Brother's driving had gotten worse or he didn't mind the new set course much. It also probably had a lot to do with the fact that it was Yuna who had suggested the destination. If it had been Rikku, then it would have probably lead to the two arguing in Al Bhed for at least twenty minutes before anything got accomplished.

Letting out a soft sigh of relief that Brother hadn't turned down the idea, the brunette gave a nod to the warrior Gullwing before turning swiftly on her heels to excuse herself; exiting through the same door Rikku had not moments before. Leaving Paine there with only her thoughts to keep her company. As she entered into the bridge herself, her multi-colored orbs flicked over to the right, finding Shinra sitting in his usual chair before she had proceeded to stop at his side; giving the younger boy a warm smile before her gaze lifted to meet Rikku who was suddenly up in her face.

The blonde had an tendency to pop up out of nowhere, and yet, for someone who is always clumsy and ends up landing on their rear more then half the time during a fiend attack; Rikku was good at being stealthy. Guess it came with the territory of being a thief. Letting a sudden in take of breath pass her lips, Yuna gasped at her cousin before her head tilted back some; trying to bring Highwind into focus since she had managed to get so close that by the time the Ex-Summoner had placed her attention on the younger girl, her eyes couldn't adjust to the image.

After blinking a few times at the overly curious girl, Yuna tilted her head before giggling to how Rikku was staring at her with big eyes. Letting her right arm raise, Yuna brought it's hand up to her mouth, placing the knuckle of her index finger at her bottom lip as she continued to giggle sweetly; closing her eyes half way as she done so to enhance the cute smile. Seeing the Al Bhed take a step back, Yuna glanced to her, giving an innocent grin now while her cousin pointed to the ceiling of the air ship; slightly hopping to the right on one leg as she done so while speaking out.

"Is Yunie feeling better now?!"

Yuna nodded a bit to her words, happily smiling to the seventeen year old before her attention moved to Brother when he let out a yelled, 'Yawhoo'; basically announcing that they would be arriving at their destination soon enough. Laughing yet again to her other cousin, she shook her head. Seeing a bit of Cid shine bright within the male. Shaking the thoughts from her head, the Gullwing sighed contently before leaning her back up against the wall near Shinra's work area, cupping her hands in front of her form while the hands rested against the top of her thighs. Watching Rikku move to the front of the air ship to take a seat at the right, Yuna casted her gaze to the left; seeing Paine finally come through the mechanical door not even a few moments after the thief went to take a seat . Having the warrior pause at the top of the stairs, Yuna grinned to the silver haired female before letting her view float to her own feet; staring at a random location amongst the floor in an idle manor.

Moments later, the female was lost in her thoughts again; day dreaming almost as those hues of the Gullwing started to close. Pushing the back of her head into the wall while her body relaxed, she was trying to picture his face, trying to remember the way his smile would cure all of her worries; even the slightest touch made everything go away. Though, the image of Tidus was slowly starting to fade within her memory.

_'The people and the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them.' _Weren't those Yuna's exact words? Given during the speech for a new hope the young girl had announced after defeating Sin. And yet, she was slowly starting to forget his voice. No, not forget. She could never forget him, even if he was a dream of the Fayth. No, he was simply... resting; hidden inside of her heart but never far from her. He would forever be there to keep her strong, but it's sad to say, that wasn't enough. She couldn't live on the love and wishes of a single dream alone. Not forever.

Catching herself, the brunette's left hand quickly moved up to her cheek in order to wipe a single tear away before she blinked her eyes open; her gaze finding itself focused upon the ceiling now before she went to take a glance around the Celsius. Seeing if anyone else had seen the single droplet before she had secretly smeared the glistening substance across her cheek. Growing tired of staying in one position for so long, the female pushed her body from the wall, strolling over to stand at Paine's side which resulted in being pointless since Buddy had announced that they were nearing Besaid right as she made it to the warrior's location. Grinning to this news, Yuna turned and instantly started running to the unloading dock; having Rikku right on her heels, followed by the other girl calling out for her cousin to slow down.

Happily bolting onto the beach, splashing up the oceans' salty mixed water as her feet made contact with each step, the Gullwing made her way onto the sandy shore of the beach itself. Having a panting Rikku stop at her side moments after; placing her hands on her knees to try and better her breathing while she spoke out to Yuna's sudden burst in energy.

"Jeez, Yunie...huff, huff... you'd think.. huff, that you haven't seen Besaid in forever. Hehehe, but at least you're happy right?"

Giving the blonde a smile in reply to her statement about the brunette being happy, the sphere hunter turned and started her walk into the village; well, more like her paced jog. Having the fragment of a skirt and her long, braided hair bounce against the back of her legs as she moved; her guns staying secure in their holsters while the girl moved about. Once she was inside the village, her eyes instantly fell upon a view that she had missed. The wandering people, the children playing; the knowledge and feeling of once again being home. Walking at a fairly slow stride now, the teenager glanced around her surroundings as she progressed, taking everything in before a voice caught her attention; instantly sending a smile across her lips.

"Yuna, I see you have returned to us."

Turning in the direction at which the feminine voice had came from, the Gullwing's multi-colored hues fell onto none other then Lulu herself. Having the Black Mage standing there while her arms crossed beneath her chest, her usual emotionless face having a warm grin as she bowed her head softly to the approaching female. Her long, jet black braids gently falling over her bare shoulders as her head inclined to the heart-felt welcoming, followed by Yuna stopping directly in front of the elder woman in order to tilt her head, grinning cheerfully as she spoke out to her Ex-Guardian.

"Heh, how are things here Lulu? How are Wakka and the baby doing?"

Just by the name Wakka, the magic users face seemed to lose it's grin, letting those gorgeous crimson eyes float away from the younger girl's face before she spoke out in an almost monotoned voice; letting her limbs drop from their once crossed position to now dangle at her sides. Having the long, belled sleeves to her black dress cover her hands in perfection as the mage slightly turned away from the other female; closing her orbs now.

"Since Vidina has been born... Wakka and I, see things differently."

Hearing this, the smile on Yuna's face dispersed. See things differently, that was basic Lulu talk for, they were no longer together. Dropping her gaze from the other female, the Gullwing sighed inwardly; searching for something to say. She was about to open her mouth and speak when the girl had heard Lulu's voice again, causing the brunette to flick her hues up right as the mage had turned and started walking back inside of her tent. This making the Ex-Summoner follow the woman; an automatic reaction being more of a habit then anything. This exact reason and knowledge was something that the mage knew would happen, in other words, Lulu knew that Yuna would follow her inside.

"If you wish to see him, Vidina is currently with his father. Though, I shall have him in a few hours if you would prefer to stay here and wait. Regardless... the decision is yours."

Once the two were inside of the hut, the mage had turned in order to take a set amongst the twin size bed that was adorned inside the living arrangements. Crossing her arms again, the woman leaned forward slightly; her cleavage showing as always. Still standing, the Gullwing watched her sister-type friend sit; tilting her head innocently before she gave the magic user another smile. This fading when she had turned her back to the other, seeing that far off expression within Lulu's eyes that meant she was worrying over Yuna. Staring off to the left, the girl slowly shut her eyes while she listened intently for Lulu's voice. Something, anything. She was so lost, and just needed the smallest gesture to bring her back to reality.

"What of you, Yuna? How have you been?"

"I... I don't know anymore...", her voice was above a single whisper now; trembling. Longing to be heard.

"Hn? I see..."

Keeping her hues clenched shut, the brunette went to wrap her own arms around her body; as if holding herself for support. She had figured that a trip to Besaid Island would cure any doubts she had currently undergone, but was now starting to have second thoughts. Nothing but memories surrounded this place. Memories of him, the start of her pilgrimage; the beginning to the ties and bonds that make up Yuna's very life stream. Everything seemed to surround this place in a desolate feeling. Attempting to swallow the tightening lump within her throat that was a sure sign of tears, the girl shook her head softly. Catching the audio of the mage's dress shuffling against the floor. Perhaps she had stood? Regardless, Yuna spoke out again; questioning herself.

"Maybe he was... just a... dream, after all."

A few more seconds had passed before the Ex-Summoner's hues burst open from surprise, feeling the other female wrapping her arms around the girl's tiny body as she stood there, pulling Yuna's back against her chest while she gently brushed her cheek into the Gullwing's. The embrace was loving and warm, making the brunette inwardly plea for the woman to never release her from this hold. Slowly letting her eyes close once more, the teenager nuzzled the soft flesh of her cheek back into Lulu's; murmuring contently before she had even noticed what she was doing. Feeling her cheeks heat up to a lovely shade of pink, the Gullwing started to go shy; pausing in all action while the submissive female listened to the others words. Taking in every last spoken syllable.

"Dreams are dulcet and idyllic, but they are still dreams in the end. Drawing the line between fantasy and reality. My dear Yuna, allow me to show you what reality can hold..."

Without giving the younger female time to react to her words, the mage then released her from the embrace; easily slipping around Yuna's body to bring their forms face to face. Opening her eyes to the sudden loss of warmth, the brunette watched Lulu's every move, finding herself blushing an even darker tint when the elder female had paused right in front of her. Growing unsure of herself and the situation when the Black Mage had turned from her, sitting on the bed once more; this time motioning for Yuna to join her.

Shaking by now, the brunette nodded before slowly moving over to sit directly beside her Ex-Guardian; having the woman reach up to cup her cheek before she started to push the submissive girl back against the beds' surface. Crawling over top of Yuna while her necklace's and hair dangled around her neck and shoulders, her bangs moving from her face just enough for the timid girl to gaze deeply into her garnet pools.

Yuna's trembling hand moved to cup Lulu's cheek now, so unsure of herself still, but hadn't wish to stop since this just felt so right. Pushing aside the mage's bangs from her left eye, the Gullwing continued to gaze into her crimson hues, lost within their beauty before her own orbs dropped down to the magic users painted lips. Peering upon the deep purple before the shy girl closed her eyes, feeling Lulu close the space between the two as she captured the others lips in a loving kiss. Pulling back after awhile, the elder woman gazed down upon Yuna again, her eyes roaming her body before she leaned up some; giving herself the ability to outline the brunette's lips with her index finger before moving the said tip down over her chin and onto her neck.

Tracing the contours of the younger girl's soft skin, she dropped both of her hands down to the buckle on the Gullwing's gun belt. Unhooking the clasp from the notches with ease, now letting the Tiny Bee guns' strap slip from her hips without hesitation, she then allowed her fingers play with the many strings that had made up the tie to Yuna's skirt located against her right hip. Following a similar procedure that she had with the belt, the raven haired female simply untied the material before letting each end drop from the submissive girl's waist. Laying dormant on the bed while the brunette stared up to her lovingly.

Now taking in the sight of Yuna in nothing but her tight, short black shorts and her white top, the mage gently placed her left hand on the others hip; pulling her nails down along her outer thigh while letting them scrap against it's smooth skin. Stopping once she had reached Yuna's knee which had only resulted in the Gullwing reaching up to her lover, slipping her fragile index finger through the purple, beaded necklace that was dangling out from Lulu's chest. Curving her finger just right, she hooked the piece of jewelry, slowly, and ever so gently starting to tug the other down with it; causing the magic user to follow before the brunette had moved to bring her upper body into a propped up position. Pushing her lips into the others once again, she had managed to breathe out a small moan on the release. Wanting nothing more in the entire world then to stay like this, forever.

Looking up to the other so longing and passionate, she wrapped her arms around the mage's neck while the elder female leaned in once more to run her tongue over the Ex-Summoner's lips; resulting in Yuna squirming to try and attempt to bring herself even closer to Lulu. The way she was acting, it was as though she could never get enough to fulfill her need to be near the other. The longing to feel Lulu's sensual touch against her skin. For once in her life, since her pilgrimage with him, she feels complete. The feeling of being wanted, needed by another is once again coursing through her body. How could she have been so blind as to not see this, as to not see Lulu's true feelings for so long?

None of that really mattered now. All that was worth knowing really, was that the two were together now; lost within each others embrace while everything else stood still. While the two were together, time would not advance. Though, the fabric of time itself didn't exist, as did anything else. Was this happiness? Could Yuna once more allow herself to love again, or would this fade as well. Vanish the way the bond with Tidus had. No, this wasn't a dream. And unlike dreams, she never have to wake up from this. This was real, this was, _her_ reality.

Pushing her face into the younger females neck, Lulu took in a deep breath; enjoying Yuna's sweet fragrance while her own arms moved to wrap around the girls torso, holding her tightly before her right hand started to run up and down the others side. Making it's way down to Yuna's legs again until she cupped the brunette's inner thigh, gently digging her nails into the skin before teasingly starting to move upward; moving closer and closer to her black shorts before Lulu had been forced to abruptly stop. Having the loud voice of Rikku come in from outside of the hut. Thus, the only reason she had paused in all action.

Literally jumping at how her cousin stormed into the tent all of a sudden, Yuna blinked to the oblivious blonde who was happily standing in Lulu's doorway like she hadn't interrupted anything. Giggling out happily, the blonde Gullwing shifted in her stance, now holding up an adorable little brown puppy as she spoke out loud enough for everyone in a fifty yard radius in the area to witness.

"Yunie, Yunie! Lookie at what I found. Hehehehe, isn't he so cute!"

Slowly letting her arms slip from Lulu's neck, the brunette moved on the bed in order to prop her body up better to see the fellow Gullwing; this time using her elbows as support. Smiling a bit shy, yet warm to her cousin, the girl nodded to the thief's findings. Letting the other know that the puppy was, indeed, cute. Though, on Lulu's point of view, the elder woman had turned just enough to allow herself the ability to glare at Rikku from over her shoulder; the look in her eyes boring into the blonde as if Highwind had stole Yuna's very essence from the mage. Denied from her very clutches. So close, and yet, interrupted all because of a freaking puppy. How ironic.

Releasing the held embrace on her lover, the Black Mage shifted a little more on the bed; utterly annoyed now that Rikku had caused Yuna to withdraw; forcing Yuna to let up on her hold around others neck. And just when the mage had thought things couldn't get worse, Paine walked in just moments after; her garnet gaze blinking at the two female on the bed right as she entered. Unlike the thief, the warrior knew exactly what was happening; and couldn't help but smirk to the way their very own little Highwind had ruined it for the magic user. By the tension in Lulu, Yuna could have sworn she was about to cast Thundaga to scare the living hell out of the poor girl. And her only crime is being, well, being herself. That, or give Paine a piece of her mind; but instead, Lulu closed her eyes. Keeping her emotionless composure while the two intruders stood in her doorway.

Rikku, who was still blinking at the image in front of her, completely not grasping the concept, tilted her head before looking to Paine. Giving the silver haired female a big grin before that gesture dropped into a sinister smirk. Paine, on the other hand, had simply blinked down to her before quirking a brow to her strange actions. Just what was she thinking?

"Hmm, hey Paine..."

Without even giving the blonde time to finish her sentence, the warrior shot her a funny look before turning to leave the premises just as quickly as she had came. Speaking to Rikku and giving her an answer before the thief could even finish what she was saying.

"Hmph, don't even think about it..."

Once again, confusion hit the poor Gullwing, hard too since it could be seen perfectly across her face. Tilting her head to the way Paine had answered her without even knowing what she was going to say, the blonde swiftly turned on her heels; going to chase the other out of the door in order to bug the warrior until she got a few answers out of the older woman.

"Don't think about what? Huh? Hey, hey Paine! Wait up... come on, I was only going to ask if the puppy could sleep in your bed, that way if he... PAINE!"

Giggling to the way they were so dis-functional, yet were the most perfect friends she could ever ask for; Yuna continued to laugh gently at how Rikku ran after the warrior. Having another blush cross her cheeks once she had caught eye contact with Lulu yet again, causing her to completely forget everything that had just happened with her crazy cousin in that instant.

Murmuring to the way the mage trailed her fingertips over the younger female's jaw line, her arms moved back around the others neck; resting her arms against the elder female's bare shoulders while she grinned up to Lulu lovingly. This bringing a smirk to Lulu's lips before she spoke out to her lover in an alluring tone now that all the distractions had left.

"Now, where were we?"

--

(( A/N: Wasn't that adorable?! Come on, you know you absolutely loved it. Okay, review and let me know if you also think that Yuna and Lulu are the cutest couple ever like I do. Oh, and yes, I know that Yuna _does_ get Tidus back in FFX-2 if you play the game right. Trust me, I know from experience. I got the first extended ending and just looked up the second one... but in all honesty, I still think that Yunie and Lu are perfect together. For more reasons than just one. -Makes a heart with her curved hands.- ))


End file.
